I win
by AnonymousDH
Summary: Future Darvey fic. Happy Birthday Ana


_So.. I wanted to write Happy Darvey cause well let's not even talk about the show_ _but also I want to shoot Harvey…._

 _So this is exactly that. Don't worry, just read._

 _Ana, this revamped scenario turned pretty silly fic is for you. Happy Birthday!_

* * *

 **I WIN**

"Okay, listen on the count of three."

Harvey rolls his eyes and laughs, trying to ignore the serious look on the other name partner's face as he paces up and down the area in front of the elevators on the ground floor. He looks to his right, eyeing the empty lobby. A soft tune is playing in one of the elevator's Mike has stopped for the third time now as they're going over their strategy. The music combined with the dim lighting reminds him of all the late nights he spent in the firm with her.

First just as senior associate and secretary. Colleagues a word too distant for what they were, friends another one that didn't fit and over the course of fourteen years they've gone through numerous of changes. For him from Junior Partner to Senior Partner, Name Partner to Managing partner. For her from being a secretary (the best the city has ever seen) to Chief Operating Officer (also the best the city has ever seen, her words but he agrees. He always agrees). These both professional changes, but in the end, they finally figured out who they were on a personal level too.

"Wait," he announces loudly then. "It's my party," he adds as he turns around, the three other men coming in his view again; the other name partner on the left, his younger brother in the middle and the junior partner turned best man on the far right, still standing in the opening of an elevator.

"What?" Mike looks up now, hands pressing against the heavy door again. He looks up at his boss.

"We split," Harvey decides at once, assigning an elevator to each of the three men with his laser gun in hand. "Start at the forty-sixth floor and work our way up to the fiftieth. Mike, you go first. Louis thirty seconds later, Marcus you go next and I'm going last." He bobs his head in the direction of the elevator and waits for the three men to take their places before he gets in his own elevator.

.

.

"We have to hide it."

Donna looks down at the flag in her hands, it's white and the fabric wrinkles under her touch. She chuckles softly then at how symbolic the very thing in her hands is. A white flag, a symbol of surrender. It's something neither of them did, there have been times they came close in the last fourteen years, but she never really gave up on him and he never gave up on her. They've seen each other at their worst, but also at their best. The latter especially the last year, with them together. They'd always been better together.

She also thinks it's symbolic because even though they've lived through one mess after the other they never really wiped the last clean. They did sort of start on a blank page, both deciding to leave certain things in the past to focus on them in the future. It's the white of the blank canvas they had to paint their lives on, the white of his dress shirt she wore in the morning, the white of her Egyptian cotton sheets covering them at night and maybe most importantly the white of the dress she'll wear in a week.

"The kitchen?" Gretchen suggest.

"Too small to defend," the former managing partner counters.

Donna nods then in agreement to Jessica and she looks back up at the three women in front of her. Gretchen on her left, Jessica in the middle and her maid of honour Rachel on the right. "We need a better place."

"Your office."

Donna eyes the petite brunette, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks about the options. "Nah, too predictable."

"Harvey's?"

The redhead opens her mouth to speak, repeat the words she spoke only seconds earlier. " I know what you're going to say, but no one's ever set foot in his office without your permission," her friend counters. "Tonight won't be any different. No way they'll get in."

"True," the bride-to-be whispers, she rocks back and forth on her place. Flag and laser gun still in her hand she looks over her shoulder and stares at his office for a moment.

"Besides with Jessica on our team," Rachel continues. "We do have the upper hand on ins-and-out of the firm."

"Ok deal," she decides then looking back at the other women, she lifts the flag again and signals for the three to follow her in order for them to hide it. Leaving the legal secretary, the junior partner, and the former managing partner to guard the office on the hall, Donna picks the perfect spot to hide the flag. Eventually settle for hiding it in plain sight, on his desk.

The redhead pulls his desk chair back and sits down, laser gun pressed against her chest she lifts her legs and lets them rest on the corner of the table. Now looking through the glass partition she lifts her hand and signals the okay sign to her friends who now scatter over the fiftieth floor.

.

.

He steps out of the elevator on the forty-ninth floor, laser gun in hand he moves slowly towards the reception desk on this floor. Now meeting up with the rest of his team he signals for them to stay quiet. The instructions followed with them splitting up again. Marcus following Louis to the left, Harvey following Mike to the right. He rolls his eyes at the younger man's somersault through the hall.

"Hey 007," he mutters now, shaking his head when Mike turns to look over his shoulder. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Mike huffs, initially ignoring the older man's comment. He moves closer to the corner, now trying to peek around the partition, he steps around. Laser gun in front of him, but the hallway is still empty. Looking back to his left he signals for Harvey to follow him.

"Just because your old man's body can't do that anymore doesn't mean you have to be –"

"I'm not old."

"Are you sure? Do you need glasses?" Mike mocks. "I mean, it did take you over a decade to see what was right in front of you."

"I could kill you, you know that right?"

Mike shakes his head and rolls his eyes, now signalling for the groom to follow him as they move further down the floor. Turning another corner they meet up with the rest of their team.

"They're not here either," Marcus states.

Harvey nods, going over the options in his head. He should have known all along the women would have chosen the fiftieth floor from the start. "The library," he mumbles then.

"What about the library?" Louis inquires. "I don't think they chose the library to hide the flag."

"I know," Harvey agrees. "But we can use the staircase as a way to reach the fiftieth without the elevators giving away we're coming."

Mike and Marcus nod in agreement. "Or," the younger Specter man continues. "We can trick them. Let one of us go up with the elevator, trick them into thinking we'll be coming from that direction while the rest of us uses the stairs."

Harvey smiles now. "I like it. Deal. Mike you take the elevator."

.

.

Rachel leans against the marble wall, laser gun held closely against her chest. She looks to her right, now eyeing Jessica who copied her position on the other side of the elevators. "Did you hear that?" she whispers now.

Jessica nods in agreement, signalling the space between them. "Either they're stupid or they're sacrificing one of the team to take us off guard."

"Well," Rachel mumbles first and the older woman laughs, but she agrees to the other part of the statement soon after. "We could do the same."

Jessica slowly bobs her head up and down. "You go," she signals now with her hand. "I'll get him."

Rachel lets out a breath and steps forward, now walking towards the elevators. Her gaze roaming over the signs above the doors to find the elevator the men used, but before she can turn around she hears the doors behind her slide open and the sound is immediately followed by the robotic voice of her harness indicating she's out of the game.

She turns around now, mouth dropping in the process as she stares in the big blue eyes of her own husband. "Really?" she mumbles now.

Mike shrugs once and smiles apologetically, now lowering his own laser tag gun to the floor he steps towards the brunette. One hand reaching for her arm. "I'm sorry, babe," he whispers, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. He realises it's all a play when her lips curl up into a big smirk and the green light on his own harness starts blinking before it turns red. The same voice announcing he's out of the game as well.

"Got you."

His mouth drops now and he turns around on his spot, now staring at his former boss who grins at Rachel. "A setup," he mumbles now looking back and forth between the two women, his gaze landing on the Chicago based lawyer now. "Let me guess you always wanted to do this," he questions, signalling the laser gun and the sign on his harness indicating he was shot.

Jessica grins but shakes her head. "I thought you knew not to ask questions you don't want answers to."

.

.

The three other man make their way through the library, all stating possible locations for the flag. They settle on it being either her or his office at last as they climb the stairs and make their way through the empty tables on the fiftieth floor. And even though they narrowed the final location down, as far as they know all women are still in the game and hidden somewhere on this floor.

They stay close, but not too close to all get caught in one go. It's Louis who runs into his own secretary in the partner's kitchen. Shooting her like he shot Norma in his mind more than once. He makes sure the men take the lead in the game and the proud look on Harvey's face already made his day even if they end up losing.

Cockily, they decide to split again. Louis leaves the Specter men behind but soon realises it doesn't come in handy having a man that's not so familiar with the firm's layout on your team as he runs into Marcus and gets killed by a friendly fire.

The teams now coming down to the two Specter men and the redhead.

It's Marcus who spots his brother's mentor trying to ambush them in the bullpen and it's the deep sigh escaping Jessica's lips followed by the red light now blinking on her harness that tells him they're on the winning hand.

.

.

She turns around in his desk chair, gaze still on the flag she tries to listen to the sounds coming from down the hallway. It's too silent for her liking and she's seen more than one red flickering light being reflected through the office. Counting her options she pushes herself back on her feet, laser gun ready in her hand she paces through his office. Observing the hallway in front of it on the go.

Realising it's still empty she steps outside now, deciding to make her way in the direction of the last light she saw. She stays close to the wall, keeping herself small as she spots the younger man. She waits for him to turn around now, the familiar grin on his face from what she figures to have been the win against Jessica soon fading as she aims her laser gun at his harness.

"Hey!" Marcus exclaims. "I'm the… Caterer."

Donna laughs now. The disappointed look on his face exactly the one her own fiancé could sport from time to time. "And I'm the bride. It's my party," she chirps sticking out her tongue as she does a small victory dance but is fully aware the game comes down to just him and her.

Harvey and Donna. As always.

"You shot your own brother in law?"

She freezes on her spot as she feels the cold metal laser gun poking in her back, making her take one step forward. "Harvey," she mumbles, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes instantly locking with his and he smiles.

"Mrs. Specter."

"Not yet," she teases him, taking another step forward, she quickly turns around to fully face him. A devious smile now gracing her face, something he mirrors with his signature smirk.

"Where's the flag, Donna?" he asks, challenging her even though he's already figured it out. He keeps his lasers tag gun directed at her, just like hers is now directed at him.

"That's for me to know," she answers in return, but she also realises his words weren't really a question. Her feet taking another two steps back. "And for you to find out," she counters backing down in big strides towards his office again.

He follows her in a beat, a laugh escaping his lips when they indeed end up at his office. They're still facing each other, eyes locked and laser guns remain pointed at the other. Neither of them even needs to glance at his desk, but they simultaneously move towards the flag.

The happy couple is now joined by their six friends just outside of his office. The women cheering the redhead on, the man chanting the managing partner's name. Neither Harvey or Donna really notice as all they can do is look at the other, guns still aimed but neither of them taking that final shot to decide the game. They end up lowering their guns in the same moment.

"Donna," he whispers, stepping towards her and a smile gracing his face. He moves his free hand to her face, fingers lifting her chin and he pulls her closer. Lips almost reaching hers, but he speaks. "When we're married. I hope we only fight about silly things like this."

She smiles at him, the warmth of her breath tickling his lips. "I hope so too," she agrees. "Because not fighting means no makeup sex and –"

"God woman," he gives in, pulling her closer until his lips find hers in a chaste kiss. "I love you," he whispers, now kissing her again.

She kisses him back, wrapping her arm around him as she holds him close. The silence of the room around the suddenly disturbed by the robotic voice from his harness.

 _"Ooh... You killed me.."_

He closes his eyes, taking a step back as he lets out a small sigh. Eyeing the red blinking light coming from his chest, he shakes his head and bites his tongue when he looks back up at her.

"We're not married yet, Specter."

She gives him a quick peck on his lips. Her left hand grabbing the flag from his desk now and she waves it in the air.

"I won."

 _ **\- The End**_

* * *

 _ **Ok, so this was pretty silly, but I do hope it made you smile. Also, don't ask me why they're playing laser tag game as their bachelor party (I just wanted to shoot Harvey ok? but also I do think they could end up doing something as group activity.. instead of the whole separate nights etc)**_

 _ **Happy Birthday again, Ana. I hope you had a great day. LY! x**_


End file.
